I Will Wait Forever
by Kat-and-Midnight
Summary: Zoro is sure that Luffy doesn't Love him because he is naive. But he is sure that he will wait forever. ZoLu LuZo LuffyxZoro ZoroxLuffy ZxL


I Will Wait Forever

Rating: T

Kat: Hello Reader-san

Midnight: OMG FIRST STORY EVER PUPLISHED

Kat: OMG

Midnight: WE ARE SOO GREAT

Kat: Heme I wrote it no help from you, so what's with the 'we

Midnight: O.o

Kat: I am gonna ignore that Midnight

Midnight: Anyway

Kat: R and R First FanFic so be nice please

Midnight: Characters

Kat: Bit OOC but o well...

Midnight: CUTENESS FanFic

Kat: Have a good time!

**Zoro pov**

I love my captain I love Monkey D Luffy, I know he will never love me. He is Luffy he doesn't know about that stuff. He doesn't know how cute and innocent he looks when he smiles or how sexy he looks when he takes his shirt off. He doesn't know that I think he is the hottest thing to walk the earth. He doesn't know that I dream about him. And he certainly doesn't know that I am head over heels in love with him. But he does know that I am his best friend. He does know I will be his first mate forever. He does know I will follow him to the ends of the earth.

I sighed and looked out at the sea wondering if he will ever discover love. Even if it wasn't me, I... I... I want him to be happy even though I know it would put me in unbearable pain. To see him with someone else would tear me apart. But I would put on a brave face for him. Because I love him too much. I would die for him. I would stop my dream for him. I would put myself in pain if it meant he would be happy. Even if he asked me not to I...I would still do all of that and more. I would wait forever for him to love me... I will wait forever. And more. Even after I die I know I will still love him...

I looked out across the ocean it looked beautiful in the sunset one of the most beautiful sites ever. "Zoro is pretty ne?" A unbearably lovely voice said from beside me. I turned my head and looked at the most beautiful site I had ever seen in my life. Luffys hair had an oranges tint to it in the sunset and the way his face was light up made him look so beautiful. So perfect. So god like. So sexy. I wondered what it would be like to touch him to... WOOH Bad thoughts BAD Zoro. Not good thoughts to have about your best friend and captain.

"Zoro?" Luffys voice pulled me out of my thoughts. "Yes Luffy" I said repressing my unsaid desires. Keeping them to myself, he could not know. "Zoro I need to tell you something" He said "I didn't want to tell you because I know you will hate me after I tell you" he said looking out to sea "Luffy nothing could ever make me hate you" I said speaking the truth because nothing could. He smiled weakly "Zoro... I would understand if you wanted to leave or something..." I was shocked "Luffy I would never want to leave... never" I said smiling down at him. He bit his lip "Zoro..." He said looking at me "Luffy go on I will understand whatever it is" I said trying to get him to continue with what he was saying. "I...I love you Zoro.." he blurted out. I was so shocked. He loves me, it is to perfect to true.

Suddenly Luffy started to turn. I grabbed his arm "Zoro I am sorry... You probably think I am gross now" He said biting his lip, he looked like he was about to cry. "Luffy I... I... love you... too..." I stammered so nervous it was a joke. That he would turn round and laugh. But he didn't. He smiled. He laughed. For a moment I thought I was a joke. "Zoro I so glad you love me... I thought you would hate me" he said smiling. Before I knew it he was hugging me. I felt relived as he burred his face in my chest. I hugged him back.

He looked up at me, I leaned his head to me head. Our lips touched and I felt bliss I had been dying to know what they felt like. I felt free, as light as a feather. I don't need anything else as long as I have him I thought as we kissed. I broke the kiss as a ray of sun shined into my eyes. I turned and pointed to the horizon "Wow so beautiful" He exclaimed, if possible it now was more beautiful than before. We stood there watching the sun go down. A turn out forever wasn't so long after all.


End file.
